Shadows of the past
by Gylvain
Summary: The sisters are finally reunited and they learn to live together again. Anna is married and even Viviana's relation with her childhood's friend grew into something more. But how about Elsa? Will she find her true love, or is she doomed to stay alone forever? Alas, something sinister will threaten their lives. Something from Viviana's past, she had hoped to never experience again...
1. Chapter 1: The true Snow Queen

**Hello everyone. I'm back. And I hope you'll enjoy the sequel to my first story "The third sister". For those, who haven't read it yet, you'll probably be missing many importaant connections to this story and it will not make sense for you. So I suggest starting with The third sister before reading this one. For those, who know it, I hope, you'll find it as much interesting. It will be a bit of crossover with a movie "Dragon Nest", but the characters from the movie will appear much later, so I classified the story as just Frozen related. And now, to the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

 **The true Snow Queen**

Viviana was standing at the balcony of Elsa's former ice palace atop of the North Mountain, watching the scenery of the sun setting behind the mountaintops. It was so peaceful, so quiet, so… boring. Most people wouldn't understand, how she could not appreciate such a beautiful sight, but when you spend so many years in isolation, in your castle hidden in mountains, where your only work to do is to watch these sunsets every single day, you wouldn't be impressed either. She averted from the sight with a sigh, looking around the newly rebuilt hall instead.

She surely had made a great deal of work here, not only fixing the damage caused by Elsa's battle, but also upgrading the whole palace to more comfortable and habitable place. Viviana smirked ironically. Elsa had always had a great sense for aesthetics, but when it came to practical use, she was hopeless. No furniture, no functional rooms. Only lots and lots of decorations. If only she had more time, she could turn in into an actual…

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by a thundering roar of her guardian dragon in the entrance hall. Viviana's smirk widened in anticipation.

 _'_ _Here they come.'_

Without a rush, Viviana stood in the middle of the room and faced the entrance door, waiting for the intruders. She heard the sounds of the battle from downstairs, but she knew that her dragon couldn't stop them. It would be too easy. She didn't even want it to stop them. She wanted to enjoy some fun herself. Viviana looked up and noticed that she was standing right under a tip of the huge, crystal chandelier, hanging from the ceiling. She chuckled ironically and shook her head. _'Oh my… I'm making it so easy for you,'_ she thought.

Finally, after a few minutes, through a transparent wall she spotted a lone figure, running upstairs right to her. Viviana took a queenly stance and prepared for a battle.

The door sprang open and revealed Anna with a victorious smile and a tip of her sword aiming at her. „Ha! There you are, you coward!" she called theatrically. „Did you think a mere dragon could stop us? Your days are numbered, for I, princess Anna, have come to end your… hey!" She exclaimed in surprise and jumped aside, when several icy spikes suddenly rose from the floor, shooting right at her. „That's it? How about some evil speech or something?"

„My dear Anna," Viviana smiled devilishly. „I am not to waste my time giving evil speeches to some random encounter. If you want an evil speech, you must earn it first."

„Hey! Now that was evil!" Anna frowned. „I am not some random encounter! I am a knight of Arendelle! And I am one of the best swordsmen in the kingdom! I mean swordswomen… I mean… aaargh, that's not important! I'm gonna make you recite the whole evil epos for this, sister!" Anna took a battle stance.

Viviana chuckled. „I can't wait, sis," she pushed her.

With a mocked growl, Anna darted forward, trying to reach her sister before she could react, but she was too slow. With a flicker of her finger Viviana cast an ice wall in Anna's way, making her stop. With the second gesture she pushed the wall against her. Anna had a hard time to jump aside, before the wall could crush her. „Not bad, sis," Viviana smirked, giving her time to recover. „Not bad at all. Maybe I could come up with a short speech after I get you." With that, she showered her with a series of ice blasts.

Anna yelped, when she dodged the first blast by mere inches. She started running along the hall, zigzagging from left to right to make it harder for Viviana to target her. She reached one of the supporting pillars and made a great leap behind it, sensing that the last blast had brushed against her back. She hid behind the pillar and checked her back. Her cloak was frosted, but she was unharmed. Anna heaved out in relief. It was a close call. She was glad she was wearing her light armour. She couldn't imagine performing this kind of acrobatics in her usual long skirts. Anna peeked carefully from behind the pillar to check on her sister, but another blast made her cover again.

„Already out of steam, sis?" she caught her sister's mocking voice.

She frowned. „As if!" she called in response defiantly. Okay. She had a plan. It was risky and Anna wasn't sure if she could make it, but it was her only chance. It had worked on Elsa after all. Why shouldn't it work on Viviana as well? She breathed in deeply and gripped the hilt of her Frostbite. For a few seconds, she was weighing it carefully in her hand, trying to find its centre of gravity. Then she sprang from behind the pillar and with a fierce war cry she threw her sword upwards, aiming for the icy chain, holding it at the ceiling.

It was a perfect throw. The tip of the sword cut clearly through the chain and the huge chandelier started to fall down, right on Viviana's head. Viviana looked up and chuckled. „Oh, Anna. You're so predictable." She raised her hand and pointed at the chandelier. The tip of the chandelier touched her finger… and stopped in the air. Viviana smirked upon the sight. She knew she was showing off, but she had always enjoyed such moments. That's what she called 'cool'. With a sly smile she looked down on Anna… and her eyes widened in surprise.

„Got ya!" Anna shouted. She had never expected the chandelier to do the job. She had used it as a mere distraction. When Viviana's attention had been redirected from her to the chandelier, she darted forward. And now, she was just a mere yard from her. Viviana couldn't hope to stop her now. Anna lunged forward, jumping right on her. But to her surprise she didn't meet with resistance. She flew through Viviana like through a pile of snow. With a gasp she fell on the icy floor and now she was sliding over it to the other side of the hall.

„Nice try, Anna," Viviana smiled and let the chandelier fall down on her head. The chandelier went through her harmlessly as Anna had just a second ago, and crashed on the ground, exploding in a myriad of splinters. Anna yelped and covered her head with her cloak. She tried to stand up, but before she could fully recover, another ice blast hit her and glued her to the wall, immobilizing her arms and legs. „Really nice try," Viviana continued, approaching her without a rush. „I'm really proud."

„Ugh!" Anna moaned and struggled, trying to break free, but to no avail. She was defeated. „It's not fair!" she exclaimed. „You're cheating! How am I supposed to beat you when I cannot even touch you?"

Viviana laughed in response. „My dear Anna. A real fight is never fair. It's 'you or him'. And trust me, 'him' is always better."

„You're probably right, Viviana," Anna smirked confidently, when she noticed that the sounds of the fight from the lower levels were not anymore to be heard. „But you're forgetting something. I haven't come alone. Elsa?! Now!"

There was a moment of awkward silence, when nothing happened. They both looked around.

„Umm… Elsa?" Anna called again, uncertainly.

Viviana smirked again and averted from Anna. „Fantus?" She called instead. They caught a loud roar from below. A few moments later, something heavy landed on the balcony and a huge, snowy dragon squeezed its body in the hall through the door. The first thing, Anna noticed, was her sister, struggling helplessly in one of its claws.

„I am sorry, Anna," Elsa breathed out, apologetically. „It got me."

„Oh, come on," Anna moaned. „Really? You're a Snow Queen and you won't deal with one, lousy dragon, made of ice?"

The dragon let out an angry growl and turned to Anna, but Viviana stood in its way. „Easy, Fantus," she tapped its nostril soothingly. „She didn't mean it personally."

„What do you mean, 'lousy dragon'?" Elsa snapped back, irritated. „If it's that easy, why haven't you tried it yourself?"

„I was counting on you to beat it, meanwhile I was distracting Viviana," Anna retaliated angrily. „It was a good plan. If you did it, you could have got her from behind when she was focused on me. I didn't expect you to lose to her pet. It's made of snow for goodness's sake! You should have got rid of it by a flicker of your finger!"

„Umm… girls? I'm still here," Viviana tried, but they ignored her, locked in their own, personal duel.

„You're blaming me?" Elsa shook her head in disbelief. „It's a magical dragon! It was protected by her spells! I could beat it, but only if you helped me! We should have proceeded together. We could make it, but no, you had to show us that you could do it alone!"

„Girls?"

„And what would you do, if she attacked us, when we would have full hands with the dragon, hmm?!" Anna shouted, tugging at her restraints. „We would be in the same position. And why didn't you summon one of your beasts as well? It's all your…!"

„Nothing would have happened, if you…!"

„ENOUGH!"

Finally, both girls fell silent and turned to her in surprise. Viviana calmed down. „I am a gentle person, girls, but I swear, sometimes, you really get on my nerves. So if we could get back to our business…"

„Oh…" Anna said, apologetically. „I'm sorry. Go ahead, please."

„Thank you," Viviana gave them an evil smile, „And now… you'll die." She raised her hands, starting to cast her spell.

Elsa was struggling in the dragon's grasp, trying to free her hand desperately, but the grasp was too firm. She had no chance to make it in time. She looked up, right in time to see a flash of cyan light. Viviana created a ball of cyan light and divided it in two halves, one for each sister. Then, with an evil laughter, she hurled the sparks against them. Elsa closed her eyes, preparing for an inevitable strike. Just a second later, she was hit in the face by… a snowball?

Elsa coughed, shaking her head to shake the snow off, when she felt the dragon's grasp loosen. She yelped and landed on the floor, hearing the same reaction from Anna.

Viviana smiled and folded her arms. „Okay, girls. It's seven to zero. I think it's enough for today."

„Pfft… it's not fair," Anna spat snow from her mouth. „How come you always win?"

„I'm simply stronger," Viviana smirked in response.

„Elsa beat you," Anna protested. „Doesn't that make her stronger?"

„She didn't beat me, she talked me down," Viviana smiled slyly and averted. But then she sighed and turned back „Okay. I admit. Elsa IS stronger. Her powers are bigger, than my own. But she cannot use them in a battle. I have fought many battles. I know, how to use them against people," she said in a glum voice. Anna understood it. Even though she had been trying to get any details about Viviana's previous life from her, Viviana had barely told her anything. She was still too sensitive about it. Talking about her mistakes, she had done in the past, was still too painful. The more had she been surprised, when Viviana had agreed on this little contest. But surprisingly, Viviana seemed to be enjoying it. Viviana smiled again, driving her memories away. „Elsa is no warrior. She has never had to be. And I am grateful for that." She stood next to Elsa and put her arm around her shoulders.

„Because you realized you don't have to fight anymore?" Elsa smiled back.

„No. Because I can still kick your ass, whenever you upset me, sis," Viviana kissed surprised Elsa's cheek and turned to the exit again. „Now if you'll excuse me for a moment, I need to use a restroom."

„Umm… Viviana? There are no restrooms in the palace," Elsa sounded, hesitantly.

„There are now."

* * *

It was a quiet and peaceful day in Arendelle. The sun was shining and there was not even a single cloud on the sky. People were browsing the streets of the city, aiming to the market, to work, or simply to enjoy their free time. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood, enjoying the early spring's arrival.

There were only a few guards at the castle yard, attending to their work in a slow, relaxed pace. Suddenly, a huge snow dragon landed in the middle of the yard with a loud crash and let out a thundering roar. Everyone jumped back in alarm, taking cover, but then they finally spotted three silhouettes, sitting on the dragon's back.

„It's alright, gentlemen. It's just us," called Viviana and jumped on the paved ground with ease. She looked around the shocked faces and couldn't resist a chuckle. „Look at it, Fantus. It seems we have scared them by accident. I wonder, why?" She tapped the dragon's nostril.

„I don't think, landing with a dragon in the middle of the city was a good idea." Elsa slid down the dragon's back elegantly and looked around the shocked faces in concerns. „I told you that we should have landed outside the city and walk the rest on our own. You cannot expect people to stay calm, when a huge dragon lands amongst them out of a clear sky."

„Oh, come on, sis. It was just fun," Viviana smiled innocently. „Besides, our soldiers should get used to such things. What would they do, if a real dragon attacked the castle, hmm?"

„And what is the chance of a dragon appearing out of nowhere and attacking Arendelle?" Elsa retaliated.

„More, than fair," Viviana chuckled. „You would be surprised, how many dragons live on this world." She looked up at Anna. „Will you join us, sis, or are you going to stay there overnight?"

Anna responded with a grumble. She swung her leg over the dragon's back and jumped down. Then she folded her arms and leaned back against its side.

„What is it, Anna?" asked Viviana in confusion, watching her sister's grumpy face.

„It's just…" Anna growled angrily. „It's not fair!"

„Okay…" Viviana gave her a resigned look. „And what's not fair this time? I am getting lost in a list of things, which seem not to be fair to you today, Anna. You're still upset about our little game? I told you, I'm…"

„No," Anna sighed. „No, it's not about that, but… Why do you both have magic, while I don't?"

Viviana blinked in surprise, but a moment later she chuckled in amusement. „Anna, I once told you, that a chance of two people born with these powers at the same time is very small. It's almost a miracle, that Elsa inherited the same powers as me."

„Yeah. But that makes me again the only one, completely ordinary." Anna growled.

„You're forgetting Lieta," Elsa smiled, raising a finger.

„She's not our sister. I mean…" Anna stammered out, when she realised her mistake.

„Ooh, I'm so gonna tell her," Viviana smirked. „She won't be happy about that."

„What I meant, was," Anna gave her a death glare, „that Lieta is not our biological sister. She couldn't inherit your powers, no matter what. And again, it's just me, who got a raw deal."

„Anna, there's nothing ordinary on you," Viviana put a soothing hand on her shoulder. „You're a very special girl. Brave, kind and very perceptive. If I had a chance, I would trade with you in an instant."

Finally, Anna let out a faint smile. „Thank you, sis. But sometimes I just feel I can't compare to you two without magic."

„Nonsense," Elsa smiled, standing from the opposite side, and grabbed her arm. „You have achieved much more, than us both together. And you've done it even without magic. You're much more unique, than us. Besides, you're forgetting that you're a commander of the royal knights. The first one in centuries. Like Joan," she mentioned Anna's childhood hero.

„Yeah, as if I did it without my sister being a queen," Anna smiled. She really was officially a head of the newly established knight order in Arendelle, but she also knew, that she had no experience with leadership. She was wise enough to let the true leadership on more experienced leader and learn from him instead. Sir Ulf, a former general of Arendelle and Anna's right hand was a good man. She had personally chosen him as a representative of the knights. He was a loyal and honourable man. And what's more, he acknowledged the young princess as his equal and not as a spoiled child, who got an expensive gift for Christmas and knew nothing about it. He really consulted all his decisions with Anna and let her say her own opinions. He was a good teacher.

„Speaking of which," Viviana interrupted their thoughts, looking at a knight, approaching them, with a smile, „one of your knights has finally noticed us." She approached the man and embraced him, kissing him on his lips passionately. „Hello, handsome stranger," she looked in his eyes longingly.

„Hello, love," Mathias smiled back and stroked her cheek. „How did you enjoy your day?"

„It was great. I beat them to a pulp," Viviana looked back at her sisters with a sly smile. Anna replied by blowing a raspberry. Viviana just chuckled and looked back. „And how was yours?"

„Boring training," Mathias shrugged. „But it has just turned rapidly better." For a moment, they were looking at each other with a loving smile. Then Mathias interrupted the silence. „Here. I've brought you something." He revealed a bouquet of narcissi, hidden behind his back. „Beautiful flowers for a beautiful girl," he smiled again.

„Ooh, that's so sweet," Viviana reached for the flowers and sniffed at them. „You charmer, you."

„The very first narcissi, which bloomed in the gardens this year. The gardener was about to kill me, when he found out, that I plucked them," Mathias commented in amusement. Then he turned his attention to the two remaining sisters, who had just approached them. He bowed. „Your Majesty, Miss Anna…"

„Mathias, how many times do I have to tell you, that you can call me just Anna," Anna frowned and folded her arms.

„I am sorry, Miss Anna, but I don't think it would be wise," Mathias replied calmly. „You're officially a head of the knight order and thus my superior. Calling you by name would be inappropriate."

„And Viviana is officially your what?" Anna retaliated with a smirk. „Shouldn't you call her 'Your Highness' as well?"

„Anna, leave him alone," Elsa defended the young man with a chuckle. „Mathias is right, when he tries to keep a certain amount of decorum. Especially as a knight of Arendelle, he has to. It wouldn't look good," she smiled at the man and he responded with a grateful nod.

Anna sighed in defeat. „Okay. I guess there's nothing I can do about it right now. But I hope it will change at least after your wedding. By the way. Have you finally talked about the date of the big day?"

„Not yet," Viviana replied. When she saw Anna's meaningful face, she laughed. „Anna, not everyone is so eager to marry, like you. There is no need to rush it."

Anna frowned upon her sister's biting comment, but she decided to put it away. She turned to Mathias instead. „Mathias? Is everything prepared for tomorrow's departure?"

„Of course, my lady," he bowed again and smiled faintly, when he noticed Anna's sour face upon the title. „I have arranged two groups of royal escort, comprising royal knights. Six knights will accompany you and princess Viviana to Arkania and another six will accompany the queen to the Southern Isles. I will join you personally, my lady."

„I wonder, why is that," Anna smiled slyly and poked Viviana to her ribs. Then she sighed and looked at Elsa. „Are you sure, you have to go to Southern Isles? Lieta will be so disappointed. She was looking forward to celebrate her birthday with all of us. And I don't like you going there alone. What if they try to kidnap you?"

Elsa chuckled. „Anna, they are no hijackers. I know your opinion about Southern Isles, but it is a kingdom like any other. It would be very rude not to honour the memory of king Heinrich. He was a good man and it is my duty to be there. Lieta will understand. But nevertheless, I have prepared a present to her. I will hand it to you before your departure. Please, deliver her my regards."

„Sure, we will," Viviana nodded. „I can't wait to see Aeshoven on my own. You know, I have seen many wonderful and amazing places, but never had a chance to enjoy them. This will be my first actual vacation ever."

„Then you couldn't pick a better place, sis," Anna put a hand on her arm kindly. „Aeshoven is amazing. I have never seen such a place, like this. I bet, you'll be amazed."

Viviana smiled back, but she said nothing. If Anna knew, what she had seen in her previous life. She doubted that a sight on a city, no matter, how big, could surprise her. But you can never know. „We shall see," she said silently.

* * *

 **So this is it for the first chapter. You know me. I always take long before getting to the real story, so have patience. I will try to update at least once a month, like I was with the previous story. I will be very happy to read any comment, you'll leave. Thank you for reading. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2: An unexpected gift

**Hello everyone. I am sorry for the late update. On my defence, I would have finished two weeks ago, if it wasn't for my knee surgery and then my niece, jumping on my head for a week. And I was busy with a review of my first story, The Third sister, as well. I was horrified to find out, how many mistakes I had made. It seems like a completely new story now. I'm sure, there are still mistakes, I haven't found out yet, though. :) Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

 **An unexpected gift**

„Viviana, could you finally stop laughing? This wasn't funny!" Anna snapped at her sister angrily. They were riding through the forest, along the path to Aeshoven and Anna has just lost her nerves. „Do you know, how much you scared me?! Who gave you the great idea?!"

Viviana stiffened a laugh and tried to calm down. „Anna, I told you, I'm sorry. It was just a joke. I couldn't help it."

„A bad joke," Anna growled, refusing to look at her. „Did Elsa tell you?"

„Well, she told me, what happened the last time. She didn't tell me to do that," Viviana admitted. When she got no response for a while, she sighed and spurred her horse to catch up with her sister. „Anna, come on. I'm sorry. It was a bad joke and I promise I'll never do it again. I didn't expect you to take it so seriously."

„Fine," Anna sighed in resignation. After a moment, she looked at her, still upset. „Sometimes, you're unbearable, sis. Seriously, I don't know what Mathias sees on you." That comment caused fits of unconvincing coughs amongst men.

„Oh, man," Mathias, riding his horse in the rear of their group, moaned painfully. He knew, that mentioning his name in front of his fellow knights couldn't bring anything good. Not that they despised him because of that. They were just making fun of him. All the time. And Anna wasn't making it any better, reminding his relationship with Viviana all the time to everyone. Of course she wasn't doing it intentionally, but he had found out long ago, that courting a princess was very difficult. Especially this particular princess. And Anna wasn't helping.

Kristoff, riding right next to him, chuckled and put his hand on Mathias's shoulder. „Don't worry, lad. I know exactly, how you feel."

„Yeah, living with Anna isn't easy either, is it?" Mathias smiled back. „Sometimes I think their whole family is totally crazy," he said quietly, so he could be sure, that both princesses ahead couldn't hear him. But then, he smiled. „But I would never trade with anyone."

„I know, what you mean," Kristoff nodded with a look on their back. „We will never get bored with them, even though they will drive us crazy at the end."

Anna looked back, when she caught both men laughing. „What are you guys chatting about? You're not gossiping us, are you?"

„We wouldn't dare, miss Anna," Mathias called back, earning Anna's typical frown as always, when he used the title. Mathias and Kristoff exchanged amused smiles upon her reaction.

Just a few minutes later, they finally left the forest border and the sight on the city spread out in front of them. Anna stopped her horse and looked back to her companions, watching the city in awe. Out of their whole group, only Mathias had been with her before and Anna knew, how impressed she had been herself.

„You're kidding me, right?" Kristoff breathed out in disbelief, after he regained his speech. His eyes were watching the city, spreading on the vast plain, so he could hardly see the end of it, but his mind was refusing to cooperate. „Is that even possible? It's like the whole Arendelle decided to live on a single place."

Anna just nodded. „Yeah, I was the same a few months ago. It's amazing, isn't it? I doubt, there is ever a city as huge as this one. Right, Viviana?" she turned to Viviana with a sly smile.

Viviana measured the city with her eyes calmly. „So this is Aeshoven? Wow, it's…" she hesitated, looking for the right word, „…big," she finished at the end. After a moment, she shrugged and spurred her horse.

Anna's confident smile froze on her face. „Wait. What?" she shook her head and hurried after her. „That's it? It's the biggest city, I've ever heard about and all you have to say is 'It's big'?"

„Anna, I…" Viviana sighed. „I understand, what you mean, but on my travels I've seen things, you couldn't even imagine. A sight on a city, no matter, how big, will hardly impress me." She looked at her disappointed face and smiled, putting a soothing hand on Anna's elbow. „Don't worry, sis. The fact, that I am not amazed by the scale doesn't mean I won't enjoy it inside."

Anna looked at her, frustrated. „One day, I'm still gonna make you tell me about your journeys, Viviana."

* * *

When they reached the city, Anna decided not to take a direct route to the castle. Instead, she took a role of a guide and led them deeper into the centre, showing them the most important and interesting buildings in the city. They also visited the main market square, which was totally overcrowded. There were many locals, but also foreign travellers and merchants, selling their exotic goods. They were barely moving through the crowd, but they didn't mind. There was no need to rush. They were enjoying the atmosphere instead, following the other peoples' example and looking for the goods.

Viviana proved to have a great knowledge about the foreign markets. Every time they stopped by a stall, Viviana provided them with a comment about the goods and the country, it came from. She seemed to impress even the merchants with her knowledge. They even bought a few souvenirs and she was always able to bargain a better price. Not that they needed it, but she seemed to be enjoying it and so Anna let her. When they finally found their way out of the market, they headed to the castle. For the whole time, Anna was watching her sister in secret. She was smiling all the time. For many years, Viviana had been robbed of the contact with people. No wonder, she liked the new experience. Anna finally realized that Viviana was hard to impress, but easy to make happy.

When they reached the castle, the sun was already setting. The guards at the gates greeted them politely with words, that they had already been expected by the king. They led them to the courtyard and took care of their horses and bags. And really. Not even two minutes later, king Arthur appeared in the entrance to the castle and approached them to welcome them in person.

„Princess Anna, princess Viviana," he bowed courteously. Then he turned to their company as well. „Greetings, gentlemen. I am honoured to welcome you all in the Aeshoven castle personally. Was your journey pleasant?"

„King Arthur," Anna smiled and curtsied in a proper manner. „Yes, it was. Well… most of the time," she shoot a quick look at Viviana, who just smirked in response. „I was really looking forward to see this place again. It feels like my second home."

„I am glad to hear that," the king smiled in response. „You're always welcome in our castle. I see the queen didn't arrive with you?"

„I'm afraid, not. She really wanted to, but some unexpected circumstances compelled her to leave to Southern Isles."

„Elsa left to pay respect to memory of deceased king Heinrich," Viviana clarified.

„It's a shame," Said king Arthur. „Lieta will be disappointed. She was looking forward to meet you all again. And so was I." But then he smiled and looked at Viviana. „And how do you enjoy our city, my lady? I believe it's your first opportunity to visit Aeshoven?" he took her hand in his and implicated a kiss.

„You're too kind," Viviana smiled. „The city is amazing. I believe it's the biggest city I've ever seen or ever heard of. We've already made a short tour around and I've seen many wonderful places. I can't wait to see more of it."

„Speaking of Lieta…" Anna started, but she was interrupted by a loud cheerful whoop from the entrance gate. The little bond girl dashed from the castle and charged them in full speed. Anna smiled widely, spread her arms and braced herself for an impact, but it was like trying to stop an attack of a battering ram. The girl crashed into her in full speed, sending them both down on the ground, laughing happily.

„You're here! You're finally here!" Lieta laughed, ignoring the others' amused chuckles. „Oh my, I couldn't wait to see you again!"

„Lieta!" Anna called back, when she finally recovered. She squeezed her in a tight embrace, hoping, that all her ribs were still on their place. „It's like ages, since I've seen you for the last time. Look at yourself, you've so grown up," she pulled away and viewed her quickly.

„Hey, aren't you forgetting someone?" Viviana exclaimed in fun.

Lieta turned to her and smiled widely. „You bet. Just give me a second so I can take a proper run-up." She let go of Anna and with a chuckle, she sprang up, flinging herself around Viviana's neck. „Oh, Viv! I've so missed you!" she kissed her cheek. But then, she looked around. „And what about Elsa? She didn't come with you?" she said, when she realized her absence.

„Sorry, girl," said Viviana with a smile. „She couldn't come this time. But she sends you her best regards. And also this." She took out a small casket and opened it.

Lieta looked inside. There was a pendant in a shape of a snowflake on a thin string. The whole necklace was made of pure ice. „Awww, It's a shame, she couldn't come," said Lieta in disappointment, admiring the necklace. „I was so looking forward to enjoy the trip with you all. It won't be half as fun without her."

Viviana chuckled. „I'm sure she'll make it up to… wait! 'The trip'?" she hesitated, when she caught up with the girl's words.

„Yup," Lieta smiled happily, but both Anna and Viviana couldn't miss the wicked glow in her eyes. „It's my birthday and as always, we are going on a trip to the wilds. Just us and my parents. No servants, no guards and especially…" she looked at Viviana with an evil smile, „no magic."

„B… but what about the city… I thought you would like to show us…" Viviana tried to protest nervously.

„Bah, I'm fed up with the city," Lieta waved her hand dismissively. „Since I expect, you're not pretty much equipped for a trip into the woods, we'll make some shopping tomorrow. You won't be needing much. I myself usually do with a knife and a water bottle. Don't worry, ladies. In a week, I will turn you into real woodsmen."

In sight of the frightened princesses, Kristoff and Mathias exchanged amused smiles. Now this was going to be interesting.

* * *

They set out early that day. As their small group left the city walls, Anna couldn't get rid of the feeling that Lieta hadn't been bluffing about their trip. She looked at her tiny package at the saddle of her horse. If it could still be called a package. Only a thick blanket, a knife, a water bottle and some provisions for her and her horse. Heck, even the provisions couldn't be enough for more, than three days. And Lieta had told her, that the trip should take a whole week. What were they supposed to eat, when they run out of their supplies? Probably their horses…

She looked around the others. Lieta was in lead right next to her father, discussing their plans happily. The queen, her mother, was right behind them. When Anna had found out, that the queen would accompany them, she had been surprised. After their last meeting, Anna would never expect the queen to enjoy such things. The more she had been shocked, when the queen had appeared on the courtyard, dressed in simple blue shirt and trousers, which had obviously seen their better times. Elsa would never wear that, even if she were to open the very gates of hell. Yet the queen seemed to be enjoying the trip as much as the rest of her family. The queen looked over her shoulder and caught Anna's look. She smiled at her kindly and Anna couldn't help, but smile back. She had already had a chance to get to know the queen more deeply last day, when she had accompanied them on their shopping in the city. She was unexpectedly kind and friendly, never showing the fact, that she was a queen. Since the very beginning she had told them, that she didn't like to be called a queen and she strictly insisted that they would be addressing her simply just 'Gil'.

Anna looked back at the rest of their party and couldn't resist a sly smirk. At least it seemed that Viviana was as much disconcerted as herself. This really wasn't her cup of tea. The always elegant and perfect woman had been forced to dress in simple travel clothes as everyone else and now she was desperately trying to get used to a sensation of having trousers on her legs for the first time. Mathias was riding his horse right next to her and he was talking to her all the time, trying to cheer her up, although it was clear that he was amused by her expression of eternal torments.

Kristoff was riding right next to them, enjoying the nature around with his every sense. Yes, from everyone here Anna was sure, he was enjoying the trip for sure. Kristoff wasn't a city man and it was clear, he preferred the trip over spending time in the overcrowded city. Kristoff noticed Anna's look and spurred his horse with a smile, to catch up with her.

„Relax," Kristoff chuckled, seeing her uneasiness. „It will be fun."

„It's easy for you to say," Anna shifted nervously. „You've been living in wilderness for your whole life. I'm a princess. I'm not made for such things."

„You're the right person to say that," Kristoff laughed. „You're roaming mountains since the day, I know you. We've even met in mountains, remember?"

„It was different," she said evasively. „ I… It was an emergency. I didn't have time to think about that. And I wasn't enjoying it for sure."

„Wow, someone's backing away already?" Lieta chuckled, catching their conversation. She slowed her horse to get on their level and smirked at Anna. „I wouldn't expect you to be the first one, who surrenders to an adventure."

„I'm not backing away," Anna exclaimed defensively. „I'm just… I don't know, what to expect. I've never been on such a trip. Except to save my sister. Either the first or the second…" she ignored Viviana's chuckle from behind. „And I never considered it could be fun…"

„At least she didn't forbid you to use magic, like me," Viviana chuckled. „That's some handicap for a Snow Queen, you know?"

„At least you won't be using it for your stupid puns!" Anna blew a raspberry back at her.

„Oh, come on," Lieta sighed. „Are you two still arguing? Can you at least finally tell me, what happened?"

„No big deal," Viviana smirked at frowning Anna. „She just couldn't stand a little joke…"

„You jumped down the damned cliff!" Anna shouted. From a nearby tree a flock of blackbirds took off, alarmed by her voice.

There was a moment of silence, when Lieta was staring at her, with her mouth opened in surprise. Then…

„Pfft…"

Anna turned to her in shock, watching her choking on a suppressed laugh. „Are you kidding me? You must remember, what happened to Elsa back then. And it seems funny to you, when that one…" she pointed over her shoulder with her finger, „frightens me to death, when she pretends to fall down the same cliff, as Elsa did? And then, when I'm leaning over the edge and trying to spot her lifeless body, she comes up with nothing better, than appear behind my back and say 'boo'!"

„Anna, I'm… sorry, but…" Lieta hiccupped, trying to calm down. „You must admit that if you weren't the target of the joke, you would have found it funny as well."

Anna pierced her with her eyes, but she didn't answer. Lieta breathed in deeply and finally got her laughter under control. She looked at her friend. „Anna, I swear, you will enjoy this trip. We're heading on a very special place. I haven't seen it before either, but I wanted to make this journey especially with you."

„A special place?" Anna raised her eyebrows in a sudden interest. „What is it?"

„Nah, I'm not telling you before we get there," Lieta smirked. „It wouldn't be a surprise." With that, she spurred her horse.

Anna looked curiously at her sister, but she just shrugged in response, seeming as confused, as her.

* * *

They travelled for three days through the forest to the east. For the whole time, Anna was shaking in eagerness. No matter how hard she was trying to reveal Lieta's secret, whether from her or her parents, she learned nothing. They were absolutely adamant. But if Lieta had something special up her sleeve, it will be worth it. And both princesses suddenly learned that despite their scepticism at the beginning of their journey, they started to enjoy it. Well most of its aspects.

* * *

At the end of the third day they set their camp at a small glade in the forest and started with preparations for a dinner. Meanwhile the men were assigned with a task of gathering firewood, the girls and the queen were busy with preparations of a dinner. Anna finally realized, why they had packed so little supplies.

„I think, I've just become a vegetarian," said Anna, watching in disgust, as Lieta was skilfully gutting a rabbit, she had managed to catch earlier that day.

„I can tear a human's heart out of his chest without a second thought, but this is awful," Viviana agreed.

Lieta caught their comments and chuckled. „Come on, girls. It's nothing. People do it every day," she finished her work and wiped her knife into a leaf from a nearby bush. Then she put the innards into a small hole, she had dug before, and covered it with dirt. „I gutted my first rabbit, when I was eight. It's no big deal. On the other hand it can come pretty useful, when you have to travel."

„I've travelled a lot," Viviana objected, „and I've never had to do such things."

„Yeah, but you were always using your magic. What if you couldn't use it?" Lieta retaliated.

„I haven't used it since we left the castle," Viviana said defensively.

„Liar," Lieta chuckled. „I saw you this morning doing your hair with magic."

Viviana's eyes narrowed. „No one messes with my hair and lives," she said in a dangerous tone. All the others laughed upon that comment.

Anna drew closer and put her arm around her sister's shoulders. „I think, we can make an exception for your hair…" her smile widened wryly, before she finished her sentence in a lowered voice, „…Spikey."

Viviana's eyes shot wide open. „How did you…? I'm gonna kill him!" she exclaimed. There was only one human on the world, who could tell them about this nickname. Mathias. She looked at Lieta. „Say, Lieta. Can you show me, how to gut a rabbit, once again? On the second thought I find it pretty useful."

„Sure," Lieta nodded with an amused smile. „First, you have to cut its belly from bottom to its head…"

„Wait, wait," Viviana stopped her. „I have to try for bigger understanding. Mathias? Where are you?" she called, causing a fit of a loud laughter from everyone.

„You're in a good mood, I see," smiled the king, when he appeared along with the remaining boys in the camp, each carrying a handful of firewood. „Did we miss something interesting?"

„That's nothing," smiled the queen and stood up to welcome her husband with a kiss. „Lieta was just teaching her sisters, how to properly gut a rabbit."

„Ah, great…" said king Arthur slowly, thinking about what could be funny about that. „Anyway, before we start with the dinner, there is something, I'd like to show you," he smiled. „I haven't told you yet, but we've reached the target of our trip. Today is a spring equinox. It is a very special day, when the air is filled with magic. Many amazing and wonderful things happen during that night."

Viviana smiled knowingly. She had expected the king's surprise to have something to do with the equinox. But it was still hard to say, what it would be about.

The king just smiled mysteriously and motioned them to follow him. They entered the forest and followed his footsteps in a dim light of stars above. Anna was excited. Finally, they will discover the big secret. She was wondering, what could be so interesting here, deep in a forest, but she didn't dare to ask. But it didn't matter anymore. Soon, she will find out herself.

Suddenly, a bright pale light illuminated their path. Anna blinked in surprise and shielded her eyes from the light. What, on Earth, could it be? A few moments later, they finally left the borders of the forest. Anna looked forward… and gasped in awe.

They stood at the edge of a cliff with a clear view to the distance. In front of them, there spread a huge valley, illuminated by a bright moonlight. A huge river meandered through the valley, between the surrounding cliffs, looking like a silver string in the bright pale light. Anna had never seen such a beautiful sight. It was so magical…

„The great valley of Silvermoon. The most beautiful view, I've ever seen," the king commented quietly. And Anna couldn't agree more. „There, right at the mountainside, you can see towers of the ancient elven city of Silvermoon."

„Elves?" Anna gasped eagerly, looking curiously towards the city in the distance.

The king nodded. „It's the greatest elven city ever known on this continent. The elves guard their secret strictly though. There are not many human, who were allowed to enter the elven city. There are probably many elves in the woods, watching the view along with us. They've known about our presence, since we set our camp here. But I doubt they will let themselves be seen."

Anna caught a sob right next to her and blinked in surprise. She looked at Viviana and spotted tears in her eyes. Anna couldn't help, but smile. She leaned closer and put her arm around her shoulders. „So, there's finally something, that managed to amaze you, sis," she mumbled quietly.

„What do you mean?" Viviana didn't let her eyes off the scenery even for a second.

„You're crying, you know?"

„I'm not…" Viviana replied stubbornly, biting her lip in suppressed emotions.

Anna just smiled in response and laid her head on her shoulder. There was no need for words at the moment. Now she was sure, that this beautiful moment was worth every step of this trip.

* * *

„Ooof."

Anna landed heavily in one of the upholstered armchairs in the king's study, following her sister's example. „Finally it's over," she chuckled wearily.

The king smiled amusedly and put a plate with three glasses of red wine on a small conference table in front of them. „I'm sorry, we ruined you so much on the trip. I hope the queen will not draw any consequences from that," he said in a joke. „How do you feel?"

„Dead," Viviana replied with a moan.

„Worse, than that," Anna joined her in her lamentation. „I've already been dead and it's not half as exhausting."

„I'm sorry for that," king Arthur chuckled. „I hope you at least enjoyed the goal of our little journey."

„It was beautiful," Anna smiled. „Actually, I enjoyed all of it. It was a great experience. And a unique opportunity to get to know you and your family in a more personal way. Your wife is an amazing person."

„That she is," the king replied with a warm smile. Then he paused for a moment in hesitation. „Speaking of family… There is something, I would like to give you, ladies." He stood up and walked slowly to his desk. Both Anna and Viviana were watching him curiously.

The king opened one of the drawers and took out a small, wooden case. Then he returned to the princesses and sat opposite to them. For a moment, he was sitting in his chair and playing subconsciously with the case, as if he was looking for the right words. „I… know, how a family is important to you," he said eventually. Anna and Viviana exchanged quick looks. It was odd for the king to act so… seriously. „You are very important to my family and not only because of my daughter. So I wanted to give you something… special. A friend of mine is a skilful sorcerer. I asked him to prepare this." He handed the case to Viviana.

Viviana took the case and opened it curiously. Inside, there were three bottles with a strange, purple substance. It looked more like gas, than liquid. She ran over the bottles with her fingers curiously. „These potions are full of strong magic," she mumbled in awe. „People, capable of such magic are rare. Your friend must be a unique man. But for what are these?"

„These potions contain a very powerful spell," the king started with his explanation. „Every magic has its risks. And I won't lie to you, this might be very dangerous. I will tell you everything about the dangers of its use, but whether you use them, or not, is entirely up to you. Trust me, that I would never endanger your lives intentionally. But I believe, that you will find a use for them. Because these potions will allow you… for a single night… to enter the realm of dead."

Viviana's eyes shot wide open. She didn't even hear Anna's shocked gasp. The case with three potions almost slipped from her shaking fingers. She opened her mouth, but it took a while, before the first words came out. „That means, we'll…" she tried, but she couldn't finish her thoughts, fearing, that they wouldn't be true.

„That means, that we'll be able to meet our parents," Anna whispered, finishing for her.

* * *

 **Poor princesses. Making them travel, like that... forbiding Viviana using magic for a whole week... it's inhumane. But I hope the reward was worth it. I really believe, they deserve to meet their parents once more and tell them, that everything ended up good. And Viviana hasn't seen them since she left the castle as a child. It will be a very emotional reunion. But not in the next chapter. Elsa has just arrived in the Southern Isles and she has to confront Hans and his brothers. We'll se, how it goes next time. Thank you for reading. I will try to update ater this time. Bye.**


End file.
